EPIC FANFICTION TF2 CHAPRER sIXX
by Mr.CpreeSunchips
Summary: THE TEAM GUYS AD YUTUBWERS ARE AWSOM AND HOT, AND IT ISM GOING TO GET EVEN HOTTER AS THE PARTY RASES ON! :DD


**Chapter 6**

Robtheawsom, Funke, and Winglet started a three way, with their big hard cocks throbbing and thrusting inside eachothers butthole. Around them was RedRobot, Sketchek and Coronovirus all masturbating to this. Theyall cim and cum whent inside Funke's tight mangina.

Red sniper started to masturbate, woth blu scout and QUad sucking on his nipples. Red sniper ejaculated a cum shot whichc shot all across the room, into blu medics butt hole. "Oy medic, how ya like dat cum in ya mate" red sniper said. Just then, ArraySeven stapped sniper with a neddle.

Red sniper grew large boobs, and sniper did not know what was going on. Array then took off his uniform, but cept the doctors coat on. "WHat the hell are ya doing you muther fucker." Arry then started to play with snipers boob, whichc were 51.417 inches in diamater. Quad and Blu scout then started to draw dicks on snipers boobs. Red snipers boobs werre so large that he ciuold not move.

B4anny felt the rock hard cocks go in and out, in and out, in and out, in and in and in and out. The two spys were having their fun woth B4anny, theu tiet up b4anny to the bed with red scout. Blu spy was eating out red scouts butthole while red spy ate out b4annys butthole. And then blu Demoman was putting his large black sasage fingers in scouts and b4annys mouth.

"Where the fuck is the Red spy" said Lazy Purple", they lost red spy in the massive orgy. PyroJoe, LazyPurple, and Uncle Dane were looking around, trying to find the sneaky little shit. "We will split up" Uncle Dane said. The groupl split up.

Uncle Dane found Blu and Red engie working on some giant machine. Red engineer was using his tenticals to help him cinstruct the thing. Blu engie was masturbating into the constrptions outlet. "Hey guys, what are you doing" siad Uncle said. "We gonna fuck every one in the party" said red engineer.

The Red engineer then thrusted is tenticals into the contraptions vigina looking holes and then the metal machine thing went to life. The contraption opened, and then flying Bad Dragon dildos went flying around the room. The dildos were 20 inches, and The some flying dildos shot out fire, and they targeted the buttholes of red and blu team. ten went inside Red scout, and the didlos used their cum tubes to splat the insides of the scout. And four went insdie b4anny, brning his insides with fire.

The didlos then srarted t drop cumn bombs and then the dildos started to go nside hot buttholes. The blu soldier got penitrated by three of the dildos and soldier got launched up into the air. Soldier then started to fly around the room with three dragon dildios inside his toght boy hole.

All of a sudden the big daddy boss man, The Thruster they call him, comes in with a hybrid knotted dildo. THe biggest and thiccest wolf hybrid cock immaginable. He comes in weaing thigh highs with handcuffs snf the cutest temmie vibrator in existance! HIs cock is be leaking all kinds of vinilla ice creamm goodeness.

The thruster looked around the room and saw the cum, blood, sweet, and the flying dragon dildos. The blu and red engineer were laughing asses off and Red engineer said, "yall bois enjoying yourselves". "Your fucked" bluy spy said. Red engineer, using his mechanical tenticals, directed twelve flying dildos into spys mouth and butthole.

"This will end now UWU" said the thruster, the thruster took out a sniper rifel and shot and kill blu engineer. "God damn it" said red engineer. The red engineer tried to use his didlos do penetrayted the fucking furrys butthole, but The Thriuster used his massive wolf cock to slap the dildos out of the way.

The engineer had enough of thejs, the engie orderd the dildoes to shoot fire ouot of pepe hole. The Thruster already had a massiv nut to bust so he busted the nut, the vanila flavored cum colided with the cum fuled fire. With this distraction the team guys and hot and sexy youtubwrs got up and started to fight off the dildos.

It seemed that Red scout got the most dildos stuuck in his butthoel. Hundred and tenty four of them in total. "UUUUUUHHHHHH" scout moamned, and then RedRobot came forth. He had aa large monster cock, but this one was diffrent it looked like it had a large mouth on it. "This is brutus" said Red robot, "and he his going to fuck you" the worm like cokc the started to eat red scout, swallowing him whole.

"Vwola" said MrPaladin, Paladins cock was now fully erected. "Hooly shit mate!" Blu sniper yelled. Paladins cock was monsterus, about 75 inches, it was a thick boi. It was soo big that Paladin had to drag it around.

Paladin then jumped on top of Blu sniper, the large cock landed on top of the sniper and broake all of snipers bones. "AAAAAAAAHHHH" sniper screamed, snipers bones were all broken into little shards, and they were stabbbing hios inside. MrPaladin then started to go full thrust into Snipers butthole, and the cock stretched snipers skin, making him look disfigured.

"Oh sniper, we are not done yet, I have so much planned for you". Paladin kept fucking snipers dying body, until somthing rammed paladins buttered boy hole from behind. It was the hot ans sexy lizard man, and he regrew his eight 23 inch diclks. "He is mine" said the lizard man, and he spread his eight cock to ripp paladins butthole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" MrPaladin yelled.

Lizard man then threw Paladin up in the air then used one of his dicks to bat him through a wall. Sniper looked up to see his savior, but was met with four large cock being stuck into his mouth.

Inside the base, The thruster was doging flying dildos, with blu heavy, PyroJoe, and Muselk were following behind. The coronovirus wad being rapped by Red engineer. "Engie" yelled Muselk. Red engie turned around, he saw the thruster, muslek, blu heavy, and PyroJoe strocking their massive cocks. "Engie moved the coronovirus out of the way to doge the incoming plast but is was too late.

Engineer was creampied, and now he was all wet, he tried to run but the cum froze hium. "What the hell" Engineer said. "Cum here you whore, lets see what that texan mouth can doo" said PyroJoe.

Just then, Murasmas teliported into the room. Murasmas was a wizard, and he heard there was a party going on here. He didnt expect the party to actullyt be an orgy but he thought he could still have fun here.

"Murasmus" yelled red soldier, "Im gonna stick my boot up your ass and then pust my fist up your pussy hoel you sone of a bich". "Soldier" cMurasmus yelled, "It is you who will be fucked". Muramsus then exposed his giant thick man boobs, flashing them at red soldier. "Oh GOD MURASMIS, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAINT MY INNOCENT EYES", Soldier then had a veitnam flashback of all the terrible war crimes he commited to innocent veitnamese civilians.

"OWO DO I SMELL DELICIOUS COCK TO SUCK" yelled The Thruster. "Yes" mUrasmus said and Murasmas the grew bonners on his tittys. The firry then then started to suck on the titty dicks and was sucking ong the nilck. The Thrustwer started to cum, and he strusted his cock inside murasmases revine sized pussy hole.

Pyro Joe, Mrswipz, and blu soldier started to do a three way on top of the dead body of MrPaladin, They were having nise anal sex on top of the body. "Hey guys" Mrswipz spoke, "Lets curt up MrPaladin and vore him". PyroJoe called RyderCycle, he had a large chainsaw coverd in cum and blood.

Ryder cycle gave the others axes, and right as this was happening MrPaladin woke up, he saw the giant chain saw slowly decending abaung his 75 inch dick. "NNNOOOOOO" MrPaladin screamed, but it was too late the saw cut the dick in half, PyroJoe took one half, and Blusoldier started to eat dick.

Rydercycle then went for Paladins arm, Paladin took out the dead ringer but Mrswipz snatched the watch. "NOnonono" Mrswipz playfully said, and Swipz started to axe off Paladins leg.

"Alright bois" Uncle dane said, "We are gonna continue our lesson on sex" uncle dane said. "Todays lesson is sounding". "Whats that" said Funke.

"Alright who wants to volenteer" ubncle dane asked.

"MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEs!1" screamed Blu medic.

Uncle dane took out a vibrator, "Come here sexy" uncle dAae sexily saisd. Blu medic then came forth, and bendt over, and then medic said "Do what you want with me dadde uncle[" Uncle dane then stuck the vibrator up medics urethra, medic then started feeling pain and pleasure, medic then exploded cum and piss.

"OOOHHH YES UNCLE DADDY, DO IT MORE MORE" Ble meidc saISD.

"dONT worry doc" Uncle Dane said, "we aere all going to practice".

They all started vibrating eachother ur the buttu urethras. Piss everywere. Red sniper came running in with his 51.417 in diameter boobs. The boobs splashed piss everywere. "POOL PARTY" yelled Sketchek, anf theu all started to blow up inflatable pools.

Muselk and RedRobot started fucking, Muselk noticed that Red Robots dick was no ordinary diok. It had a strange opening in it. "Why is you dick weird Robot" Muslek asked. "Let me show you" Robot said ins his sexy british voice. Redrobots dick opened up and it ate Muslek. "Oh god" Muslek yelled as RedRobots dick closed.

Muslek was now inside robots balls, hes saw red socut inside too. "Eyy muselk, you got vored too?" Red Scout said. "Yeah, nice dick scout". Muselk said. "Lets try to get out of here" Red scout said. However, Muselk had other planes, Muselk took scouts dcik. He then started to shove it up to redrobots mouth, centimeter bvy centimeter.

Paladin was now all cut up, Pyro Joe and Rydercycle hooked Paladins head up to a life suppot. They made pRpALADIN watch as they vored his body parts, Soldier was chewing on Paladins dick, Ryder was eating the arms, and PyroJoe was shoving his legs up ass.

"You guys are fucked" Paladin said. Then Swipz picked up paladins head, and he drilled a hole in the back of his head. Paladin screamed and MrSwpiz took out the drill. Swipz was then stick his dick into the back of his head. Replacing the blood-brain barrier with his cum.

The sexy coronovirus lady then grabbed King Raja, "Fuck me Like you fucked That medic", King Raja looked at Red medic, Medic was tied to the chair wtihh tons of burn m,arks and long metal rodes pocking out of his butthole. Along with about seven flying dildo.

"Alright" Said Raja. Raja then tieght up Coronoviurs and then got the furnace burning. He then toook a loing got metal rod. "Oh yes daddy, I =habe being a naughty girl havint I?!" said cornovirus in a sudective voice. King raja then tightened the restraints, and then started sticking the long hot rodes into cornonovireses tentical holes. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YES DADDY" yelled cornovirus. Grizzly Berry then came over, he had a large Grizzly cock he wanted to get moist, and he saw Raja. "Hey Nice ass bro" Said Grizzly to Raja.

"Thanks bro" Said Raja.

"Yeah bro" answered Grizly. "Whata got their bro?"

"Just a monster cock bro"

"Hats nice Bro!"

"Thanks bro"

"Yo bro, we should Brofist eachother bro"

"Yeah Bro, That would be epic bro"

"Yeah bro, lets do it! :D"

Grizzly wanted to try out his new monther cock but brofisting was ok tooo. Grizzly then started to strok at raja dick and then Raja used hot wax on cornonvirus. "OH YEAH DADDY, MORE MORE OR". Raja then took out a hot knife and started to slice cornonoviruses. This really turned on Conronovirus, and ut of uncantrolable hornyness she started to inject her tenticals into Grizzly nd Rajaa buthole.

She got so carried away that her tentical went inside of Pyro Joe, Blu soldier, and Rydercycle and started to be injected with the mystry fluid.

"What the fuck" Red robot said mufflingly, there was al large cokc coming out of his nouth. "AH GOD IM GONNA CUM" and red robot ejaculated Muslek and Red socut. "See scout" Muslke said, "I tild you this owuld work".

Just the, the Grim Reaper appered. Every one, including the flying dildos, stopped what they werre doin. "God called" The grim reaper said, "he said that it is red scouts time". Faniely, red socut said to himslef, he was finaly going to be realesed from this pain and suffering that was this sausage party.

The grim reaper went over to scout, doging the puddle of cum, blood piss, and the dragin dick sized vibrator in the middle of the room. "I is time scout" Grim said. Scout was ready to die, this was all he had wanted. The grim reaper lifted his sythe up in the air to bring scout to the afterlfie.

But then just as the sythe was about to cut scout, a hand grabbed the grim reapers souldier. "Who dares tuch me" grim said, and he turned around. It was The Thruster, and he spke "You know" Thruster gave a sexual grin, " they dont call me The Thruster for nothing".

The Thruster then slammed The grom reaper onto his neas. "WATE THE FUK" Grim yelled. The Thruster took out his ginormius cum cokc, and then said "Time to go into maximum Over Drive" and The Thruster thrusted the grim reaper. The 85 inch coke went into the grims butthole and through the mough, and then in penitrated red scouts anus. The Thruster then wnet back and forth, back and froth, back and forth. The Thruster sped up with eache thrust, "Yeah, You wove this dont oyu guys"said the thruster.

eVERY one cheared, and red soldir turned on the gay poern music which had a bunch of "OOHs" and "uuuuhhhs". Every one started another 'human centipede' and a massiv orgy ebnsued.

Murasmus was fucking the cum forzened Red engineer, thrusted in a small opening to engies butthole. Murasmus got so carried away that murasmius made a protal to another demention, and then something came out of the protal. What came out shocked everybody, even the Bad Dragon flying Dildo drones.


End file.
